User blog:Serza5/2013 'loids - My thoughts
In Angels last blog I thought about making a blog about my thoughts on last year's Vocaloid releases/releases-to-be. Now that i'm bored I thought I may as well do this. So yeah let's go (Warning: is Long and drags on in some areas) : Released Vocals KAITO V3 Short story: While my first encounter with Vocaloid was with Miriam's demo there was a time where I indulged myself into the more fandomy side (Aka those who glorify Crypton), and KAITO was one of my main favourites alongside Miriam whom I always pondered why she never appeared in any of the PVs. Putting that aside was I disappointed with KAITO V3? I want to say yes but then again not really, because his voicebanks sound fine, nor did the lack of strength in his "straight" bank bothered me, what did was the fact the package itself came with 4 soft/quiet vocals and hence no really strong ones. "KAITO should've got a Power append" is certainly no un-popular opinion but it's one I do agree with quite a bit, because it would've brought diversity into KAITO's voice. His English? I don't have any strong opinion on it; it's one of those where thankfully we will get less "Engrishing" from his Japanese bank, which could easily be said for most Japanese -> English banks. Megpoid English And just as I ended the above on the "I don't have any strong opinion on Japanese->English banks" we have Megpoid English. Let's start with; is it better than KAITO's English? Yeah I would say that, only because her English is much clearer and less "accenty" than KAITO's. Although sometimes she does sound rather quiet in some parts. Would I choose to buy her over a Western English Vocaloid? If I was wanting a Japanese accented English Vocaloid she would be my first choice but i'd much rather choose AVANNA over her, might consider her over Yohioloid though.... ZOLA Project Given that I was ore hyped for Yohioloid than these 3 I never really thought much of them at first beyond liking the idea of having a "boy band" package where the singers can sync well together. Now I admitably say my thoughts haven't changed too much except for not being as hyped for Yohioloid. That being said I don't think they sound bad, in fact I rather like them singing together because they do sound nice in a trio (and i'm still waiting for a Zola/VY2 quintet) it's just that I never really wanted to look into them all that much. I'd also admitably like to buy them only for the plug-in they come with but eh, best hopes FX does the boy band thing they had in mind and maybe get their hands on it. Yan He For the 2nd Chinese Vocaloid it's interesting to see she's a mature female voice over a male voice but I can't really say that's a complaint at all because I do like Yan He quite the bit. Everything about her is lovely but it's a shame I hardly see any of her, heck it's this year I found quite a bit of Tianyi whom I also like. Perhaps it's time to BilliBilli to see more of these two? Because i'd certainly love to. Miku V3 English Oh boy. Let me clear something up though: Am I fan of Miku? I am in fact however I am not a fan of her hype or her over-shadowing of nearly even the rest of the Crypton cast. Otherwise I have no real issue with Miku's voice and I especially love her in trance and when used by Mitchie M. But i'll perhaps save that talk to later. What of her English? Well simply put it's the most frustrating thing i've ever heard. Firstly, while I say I don't mind her original voice too much, I adore the tone they used for her and wished they did that for her first bank. Secondly she comes with an amazing bundle with 3 additional software to make music with which is so tempting. The issue? Her English is awful. I can let the last two Japanese -> English banks slide because even with their accent they still sound good but Miku's just sound blegh. So tempting but maybe i'll wait until another amazing deal pops up like that. Yohioloid After so long this guy pops up. I must say though the hype I mentioned earlier from him mainly came from "Oooooh what will fandom think of Western Japanese/English bank??" and needless to say that flopped. Do I disagree? I can't say I do entirely to be so honest. The only real downfall of Yohioloid is the fact that he sounds so soft, not because of the "oh all Vocaloids sound so soft" thing but because Yohio himself sounds so much stronger and it's frustrating to not get the same strength with Yohioloid. That being said that is my only real complaint with him, I have nothing else really against him and he could be a potential purchase, if only because I can get him as a DVD with the V3 editor. Hatsune Miku V3 Of course after the most popular V1 for Crpyton was released the Queen herself needed a release whom already got her English package released beforehand. Even so it's hard to say anything because she seems.....rather secluded? Like i've hardly seen any of her around. She at least has the plus of sounding much better than her V2 and one can at least hope people will buy her for that sole reason rather than going for her V2. But please no more using her for Pink and Black unless it is, at least, her English bank. MAIKA It was hard to say where Voctro would go next and in a sense it's not all that surprising they went for a voice and design best fitted for the more Otaku side, and i'm not going to deny it's sad to not see ONA get a release. The one thing I will say though that I love about MAIKA is her extra phonemes that not only do Catalan but also Portuguese and English, which she sounds lovely in as well as Spanish. Nearly to the point where I would heavily consider giving her a purchase. The only real reason I don't want to is because I am obsessed with getting DVD versions of Vocaloid (Even if my only one is Oliver) and she is limited in that department. Nonetheless I love MAIKA and I can't wait for Voctro's next release. Merli Speaking of next releases the one thing I was excited for upon Merli's release, as well as Merli herself, was I-style's next project, but let's talk Merli first. Merli was always one I wanted simply because I love hearing Lapis in trance and seeing a deeper I-style voice in trance would be love. While I haven't seen one of those yet I have not only been impressed with Merli's voice as a whole but how well she sings with Lapis, whom I feared would sound completely pants together. Of all the Japanese voices I would buy but can't due to lack of Japanese knowledge she is certainly on my list of possible ones. Upcoming (And also Possible but dead as of now) Vocals Macne Nana Do you somewhat remember the short story of my fandom days I mentioned at KAITO V3? During that time I like many others stumbled upon UTAU and eventually the Macnes. Now i've never been one for Macs in the slightest but I always adored the Macne family because they always looked so nice. Their voices however where egh simply because of the engines they where for not being so great. Needless to say I was excited for Nana coming to the Vocaloid engine and listening to her demos so far she sounds great! Even her English isn't that terrible (although still accenty but eh, one is used to that at this point). If she's getting a starter pack and is shippable to Scotland I would love to own her. MEIKO V3 Even if she's the least popular Crypton-oid, MEIKO is currently, and still is, my favourite of the bunch. Tis nothing i'm overly excited for however since it was expected, but she's certainly not disappointing as of now. Crypton at least learned from KAITO V3 that similar voicebanks are pish and has given MEIKO a fair variety to work with, and they all sound good as of now. Or rather I have no real complaints as of yet, even with her English. Otherwise, MEIKO V3 more like finally. Kokone Just when you think Internet Co is only focused on Megpoid Talk and Galaco they surprise us all with a visit from a new voice. Kokone certainly didn't get a good reaction from most but I certainly enjoy her presence in the Vocaloid line-up. With only 1 demo you can't say a whole bunch but I can't wait for more to come. Galaco Speaking of Galaco it's lovely to see her not just be some contest giveaway and have her get a serious product out that's not only her original bank but a much better sounding one. Of all things I want, I want to hear someone bend the two banks together to see how well they sound as one. Otherwise I can't say too much about her either other than "Galaco for new Queen of Vocaloid pls". IA - The new bank IA to me, while she doesn't sound bad, has meant nothing more to me than Jin's girlfriend and the one who sings that IB song rather well. And while a new vocal from 1st Place would've been nice, this isn't entirely bad either as it shows that they are interested in keeping up with the Vocaloid phrase. What it is though would certainly be a surprise given it's a single bank. Tohuko Zunko While I am fairly up to date with Voiceroid, Zunko was never one I took too much interest in but then again the same could go for any of the Voiceroids beyond Yukari. Then again seeing AHS do something is always a plus so seeing how well Zunko can sing will be nice to see. Anri Rune With only 1 sneak peek at VocaNicoNight it's a shame we haven't seen any of her since then because I am fairly fond of her. I would like to see her become a thing, maybe especially with a talk software since she was originally a "news reporter". But I suppose at this point I should not have so much hope since she may as well be dead. Megurine Luka V3 Since this is apparently the next one (Due to lack of V2 append?) I guess i'll talk about her first. Luka has never been one i've been interested in while there are a fair handful of songs I like with her. The most recent actually being one with her cancelled V2 append bank being Poison Apples and Cinderella (? Did I get that name right). Based on that song alone I'm certain that her V3 will sound just as fine, but only fine. Kagamine Rin/Len V3 + English The twins for the most part seem very brushed away which wouldn't be much of a shame, if it weren't for the fact i'm much more interested in Rin than Luka. What else is there to say other than with a shimmer of luck they may reach the end of 2014 otherwise no big deal. SeeU English SeeU seems awfully stressed out at this point given that she is SBS' only focus as of now. She is a Vocaloid I like so I would like to see her English eventually making some sort of release and at least, at this point, it's certainly not going to be a no-no but like most I do wish SBS would give her supporting cast that's not her pet tiger. Category:Blog posts